pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero
The hero is the most valued unit in any Patapon army. Highly customizable, the hero is an important story charecter as well as your multiplayer avatar. Heros are new in Patapon 2. In multiplayer ad-hoc mode heroes work together to protect and crack a giant egg obtained in the game. Your Hero Patapon is the only Patapon that can wear masks which, like other equipment, changes the stats and bonus effects of your hero. A heroes real value comes from its flexibility. He can be of any kind of Patapon you currently have including its level. May it be a normal Level 1 Tatepon or a mighty (Level 10) Mogyugyu Megapon - The choice is yours! Thus, he adopts perfectly to hunting, tanking or dealing damage. Every restriction and arsenal of the chosen Rarepon effects your hero as well. Gameplay In the game, your hero is you most powerful unit. They are highly customizable, and are the only Patapons that can wear Masks. Classes The hero can be made to be any of the nine classes as long as you furfil the requirements. You must have at least one of a class be battle-ready to make your hero become that class. Once a class has been selected, a species and load-out can be selected. Ablities Depending on class, your hero unlocks an ablity. When using the special ability a symbol of a patapon with wings shows up before they use the ability. Tatepon: Energy Field- Surround all Patapons in an impermeable protective shield. A major drawback is that the shield will limit the troop's attack abilities (Chaka Chaka Pata Pon) Yumipon: Broken Arrow- A blazing-fast volley of arrows darken the sky and leave all enemies looking like used pincusions (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Yaripon: The Iron Fist- Causes damage over a wide area. Effective against enemy structures and any enemy nearby. Explosive arrows. (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Kibapon: The Destroyer- Discharge a lethal projectile capable of slicing through any objects that stand in its way. Drill-like charge. (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Mahopon: Hail Mary- Summons down meteorites Toripon: Bunker Buster- Same as yaripon Dekapon: The Hammer- Each swing of this giant hammer liquefies any enemy that dares stand in the way. Its massive weight makes for slow movement. Swings his hammer around while walking forward slowly. (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Robopon: Tornado Punch- Moves forward swinging BOTH hands (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Megapon: Icicles of Death- Freezing projectiles hover over a wide area and then explode, dropping a cold blizzard fury on those below. (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Patagate Main Article: Patagate In multiplayer mode,(ac-hoc only) heroes work together to protect and crack a giant egg obtained in the main game. The rewards include weapons, items, masks, and new koumpons. Mysterious Eggs The eggs repersent Patagate levels. Plot SPOILER WARNING Hero was once a Patapon Prince who has a mysterious relationship with Princess. When Ormen Karmen took Princess hostage, Hero shattered the world egg thinking that Princess will be safe but was wrong. After the demons tore down Pata-Pole, Hero was captured by Hoshipon. Hoshipon scolded Hero for what the world egg was for and the price for breaking it. Hero became so guilty that he puts on the mask the world egg yielded to escape his guilt-stained memories and wipe his memory clean to make full use of the mask. When Hero arrived at Pata-Pole again to battle Ormen Karmen with the player, the place had an effect on the mask so that Hero's memories were projected as holograms for everyone to see. Triva In Patapon 2, when you met your Hero Patapon, he was in the form of a normal patapon and wore a Shuba mask. In the title intro, his true form seems to be a level 5 Baasara and wore a Shubabbasa (level 4 Shuba, can be found in the Darantula Egg)